


Wildest Dream

by Dragonova9098



Series: One shots where Ben Hargreeves is alive and well [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonova9098/pseuds/Dragonova9098
Summary: Ben, alive and well, was working in your local bookstore. You would hang around there and just to watch him and little did you know that he was watching you too.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Ben Hargreeves/Reader
Series: One shots where Ben Hargreeves is alive and well [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Wildest Dream

It has been in your recent routine to use the longer route going back home. The bookstore around Sta. Monica street right in front of both the coffee shop and the tattoo parlor was your newest favorite place to hang out. Books have been your best friend ever since you were a kid and the smell of coffee beans from the other side of the road was a bonus. It would have been your book paradise except you never go there for the books. 

Lately you discovered their newly hired personnel. You watched him as he entertained questions from other customers and as he stacked books up the shelves on their category. You watched as he gave his smile so freely and it warmed your heart like a thick blanket. You would go there almost everyday, except on Thursdays, on Thursdays you have class until late at night. By the time you pass the bookstore it would already be closed.

One day when you stayed a little too late you saw him as his brother picked him up. You remembered his brother calling him 'Benny'. You came home that night with your cheeks cramping from your unending smile. And now all your notebooks are full of doodles of his name.

You never had the courage to approached him, there was one time when he looked at you and smiled and you, like the perfect human being you are, snapped the book closed and ran. He probably thinks you're rude after that cause he never approached you anymore.

There was also a time when you had a really really bad day at uni so you head directly at the bookstore just to see him only to find out that he was absent. You ended up feeling defeated. So to not waste the long trip you pick up the book that you have been using to cover your intention of stalking your crush and decided to give it a shot. Might as well as know what this book is about. When you opened the book, a note came flying down. You pick it up and read:

_ Had an errand today. See you tomorrow. _

You swear you've never blush as furiously as you did now. Immediately you bought that book and thank all the gods out there. Skipping your heels on your way home.

After that you would hang out in the coffee shop, keeping your distance, wearing sunglasses like it could hide the fact that you have been and kept on stalking him, and you would just stare at the bookshop. There are a few times, you swear, that you think he was looking your way, smiling at you. And everytime you would just duck your head and hide your blush. When you couldn't keep your distance, you went to the bookshop in full disguise: a hat, glasses, scarf to cover your face. You picked up a random book and watched him. 

When you actually needed to buy a book for a report you headed to that bookstore specifically. You searched bookshelf after bookshelf and when you found your book you grabbed it and pulled, revealing Benny on the other side stacking books back on their shelves. You startled the both of you. He smiled at you and you dropped your book. You were caught between wanting to stay and wanting to run away. Alas, you settled with running away, but ended up returning a few hours later since you dropped your phone. The owner gave it back to you, you searched the bookstore but Benny wasn't there anymore. You left. Later that day you receive a text.

One wednesday, you stayed a bit late. You felt sad that you won't be seeing him tomorrow so to cope you extend your stay. Until it was closing time and rain started pouring outside. You waited for the rain to stop at the steps of the bookshop. You are watching as rain drops fall at the pavement and would reach your hand out to feel it at your hand. Out of nowhere, somebody holding an umbrella reached out to you.

"Need an umbrella?" Benny asked.

Your heart jumped out of your chest. You brain raced to make up an escape plan, then he spoke again, "don't run!" Blocking your pathway so you couldn't escape. Once you calmed down he smiled at you, a warm smile that you're sure would have already melted you if its possible.

"So.. where are you headed to?" He asked again. "Sorry if I startled you before and sorry about the phone too"

The fear you once had has dissipated with his warmth. You smiled back at him. You told him that it's nothing and you just don't know exactly what or how to reply that's why you haven't texted him back. But you plan to, you swear. You just can't find the right word. You joined him under the umbrella and the both of you walked under the pouring rain.

"I'm Ben by the way," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Five was really my favorite character, Justin is just so charming that I couldnt resist.


End file.
